This two-year study will develop and pilot-test a Motivational Enhancement Therapy (MET) plus supportive significant other (SSO) Intervention (MET+SSO) with adults seeking treatment for primary alcohol use disorders. Our central premises are: (a) The empirical evidence supports the efficacy and effectiveness of involving SSO's in treatment, (b) Empirical evidence supports the efficacy and effectiveness of MET. (c) However, the integration of MET plus SSO involvement, though theoretically sound, has not been investigated as a critical active ingredient of MET, and (d) the SSO intervention component of MET has not been developed as fully as other components of MET. Therefore, the present study aims to: Pilot-test the Motivational Enhancement Therapy (MET) plus supportive significant other (SSO) Intervention (MET+SSO) ; to preliminarily evaluate the impact upon alcohol use, consequences due to alcohol use, and treatment retention. Toward this aim this study will: Fully operationalize the SSO intervention within MET; Develop a manual for the MET+SSO intervention; Develop a rating scale to evaluate adherence and competency in implementing the MET+SSO intervention; Develop a training curriculum for therapists to implement the MET+SSO interventions; Pilot-test the MET+SSO intervention to evaluate the processes and feasibility of the intervention.